Metron (New Earth)
In the warped reality, Metron and the reincarnation of the Black Racer test Shilo's skills by pitting him against malevolent cars in the "Drive by Derby of Armaghetto." Shilo eventually triumphs, emerging from the simulation immune to the Anti-Life Equation as well as Darkseid's Omega Sanction. Metron appears before him and explains that he has survived his initiation into the New Gods. He then asks Mister Miracle to go further, return to the world and save everyone. Final Crisis In prehistoric times, Metron visits the early human Anthro, giving him fire, as well as a "circuit" that would be used millions of years later to combat the Anti-Life Equation. In the present day, Darkseid's minions release the equation, enslaving the population of Earth. A wheelchair-bound Metron is thrown into a cell along with others who are immune to the Equation, including Nix Uotan and a "mysterious anthropoid". Metron is seen fiddling with a Rubik's cube. The anthropoid mentions that no man alive has ever completed a maximally-scrambled Rubik's Cube in less that 18 moves. Once the guards return to deal with the prisoners, Metron completes his Rubik's Cube in 17 moves, causing it to "ping". Light floods the chamber, returning Metron and Nix to their full power. Metron tells Nix Uotan to observe the inauguration of the "Fifth World"; the age of men as gods. Metron leaves a warning: If the humans breach the Bleed wall, they will face a greater "threat" than Darkseid. He leaves his Mobius Chair behind; allowing Superman to use it's power source, Element X, to activate the Miracle Machine in order to defeat Mandrakk. | Powers = * ** | Abilities = * : Metron was a scientific genius armed with incalculable depths of knowledge, facts, and information that he has gathered over a lifetime. ** : Metron has invented technological wonders too numerous to mention. | Weaknesses = * : Metron and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Metron, protected by their mother box, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Radion, must be hard to come by, because if it was not, Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. | Equipment = * Motherbox | Transportation = * Mobius Chair: The Mobius Chair is a vehicle of Metron's invention which allowed him to travel through time, space, and other dimensions at will. The Mobius Chair was equipped with tractor beams powerful enough to pull a planet from its orbit. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Metron's physiology is extremely similar to that of a New God however he isn't from the Fourth World. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fourth World Characters